Party like Draco
by TheMischiefMonster
Summary: Draco likes to party, and he gets what he wants Draco/Harry Draco/Cedric Smut, Lemon, Slash Draco is a whore
1. Chapter 1

**Would you hold it against me?**

**Draco/Cedric and Draco/Harry**

**Summary: Draco likes to party, yes, he is a whore.**

**A:N:) This is a random story I wrote while being so ultimately tired at like 4 in the morning, so if it has any issues, sorry :P**

**Please Review :)**

Draco Malfoy strutted down the corridor. He smirked as he passed Ginny, harry potters red-head ex- girlfriend. She looked at him with disgust, he did the same. There was a party tonight. Not a Hogwarts party, a student's house party. Teachers knew nothing about it. Draco was sure he would get laid tonight, oh how sure he was. He was sure even Harry Potter would be there. The party would consist of all the upperclassmen. He smirked. This was gonna be the biggest party of all times. Draco has gone to many parties. Mostly slytherin house parties. Those got pretty wild. Slytherin's are good partiers. He turned the corner, slamming straight into someone. The person fell on top of him, pushing him down.

"Watch it!" Draco said snarling at the offender who was on top of him. It was Cedric Diggory. Draco smirked at the attractive boy.

"Sorry Cedric, my bad," Draco smiled politely; he was going to fuck this guy hard. "You going to the party?"

"Ah, yeah, heard it's gonna be the biggest one" Cedric smiled a little, getting off of Draco,"ah, um sorry about pushing you down."

"Nah, it's cool, you can do it anytime." I winked at Cedric, he blushed deeply.

The music was pumping hard, the bass pumping in my chest. I had a cup of random alcohol. It was clear, so I'd assume it was vodka.

I lifted it to my lips ceremoniously. I regretfully tilted the cup, feeling the acrid taste of the vodka. I swallowed and felt the burn in my throat. Then followed the usual warm sensation spreading in my stomach. I smirked, glancing around for Cedric. I saw him, he was wasted, all I have to do is get him in a room, and he'll pound me into a mattress in minutes. I felt myself stiffen in anticipation. I walk up to Cedric. All his friends giggling like the hufflepuffs that they are.

"Hey, Cedric, you and me should go have some fun of our own, hmm? How does that sound? I asked seductively whispering in his ear. He blushed, nodding toward me with glazed drunken eyes. I grabbed his hand and he followed me up the stairs. I found an empty room; I pushed him on the bed, and locked the door. I climbed on top of him, sexually taking off my shirt. He looked at me, his cheeks flushed. I felt him stiffen under me. I grabbed at his shirt, lifting it over his head. I leaned down kissing his neck, licking and biting his collarbone. Soon I felt that he was rock hard. I slid off his pant, and his boxers, revealing a gorgeously hard cock. I took off my pants, putting on a show. I then proceeded to slowly sit on his dick, after whispering a lubrication spell. I then sat on top of him, as he grabbed my hips, flipping me over, knees on the mattress. Oh yes, this is going to be good. Cedric started moving slowly, then a quicker pace that became the average pace soon. His hands roughly holding my hips. He grabbed my hard cock, and starting pumping it while pounding into me. I felt him choose a different angle to penetrate me. He hit the right spot.

"OHGODYES!" I screamed loudly," Like that keep doing that...ahh yes." I moaned

He kept hitting that spot harder and harder. My feet were digging into the mattress as he fucked me. I tightened on his cock feeling him shudder, he orgasmed hard clutching my hips, as I move myself on his cock. I feel myself orgasm. My vision goes white, and I feel it move through me. I slide myself off of him and collapse on the bed. He collapses on top of me. I wriggle out from under him, and go to the bathroom picking up my clothes. I set my clothes on the sink, looking at myself. I looked like I got fucked. I smirked. I hopped into the shower washing away the sweat that had accumulated.

When I got done with my shower, I quickly got dressed. I looked in the mirror, my cheeks flushed from my previous activity. I looked sexy.

I opened the locked door, nobody noticed me come out. So I continued downstairs. That's when I saw Harry Potter. He was shirtless, dancing on a pole. I smirked; he is probably too drunk to comprehend what is going to happen. I had been lusting for potter ever since puberty. Now that he is most likely willing, and plastered, I can finally get exactly what I want.

I approach Harry who is happily sipping beer and swinging and humping the pole. I put a 20 in his pants. I motion for him to come closer.

"I want you to come with me..." I said winking at him. I glanced around his friend Hermione and Ron were literally having sex while dancing.

"Okay!" he smiled, grabbing my hand, and pulling me toward a room that looked like a study. There were bookshelves, and a desk in the room. He slammed me against the wall after I locked it. He pressed his lips to mine.

"I wanted this for too long..." he moaned in my ear. He then put his lips to mine, exploring my mouth. He bit my lip, making a moan escape my mouth.

"Sweet mother of Merlin..." I moaned as he started licking and biting at my neck. He then proceeded to take off my shirt that I just put on. Then he pressed his clothed manhood against mine. He started grinding against me like an animal. He then leaned down and pulled down my pants. Soon we were both nude making out against a wall. He grinded against me, rubbing his hard cock against mine.

"Fuck me potter, I need you." I moaned loudly.

He then grabbed my arm roughly. He pushed my head down, making me arch over the desk.

"Bend over and prepare yourself..." he said his voice full of lust and sexual intent. I bent over, holding onto the desk. I heard him whisper a lubrication spell, and then he thrust in pounding quick and hard. He thrusted into me evenly, hitting my prostate every time, making me shudder in unbearable pleasure. He held my arms back with one hand, the other used to grab at my hair. The pain made me twitch in pleasure. He then pounded rougher. I heard his breath in my ears. Soon our skin was slapping together roughly and it became the only sound in the room save for a few gasps and moans.

"I'm cumming!" I moaned out loudly.

"I'm cumming too..." he said pulling my arms back painfully, he let go of my arms grabbed my hips and thrust in hard, orgasming as I tightened around his hard cock. My eyes saw nothing but white. The pleasure shook through my body and I screamed louder than I ever have. He grabbed my hips and we both collapsed. I fell on top of him on the floor. This was the best sex he had ever had. I soon fell asleep in his arms. The morning after will be interesting, I'm sure.


	2. Chapter 2

I strutted down the hallway, passing by some idiot hufflepuffs. The party I had gone to, a few days ago was fantastic. I got laid twice. They both were great. Harry was the best fuck he had ever had. Draco smirked at the memory. Harry moaned so wantonly. His lips moaning Draco's name.

I walked into potions class, glancing at Snape. Ever since Draco hit puberty he felt attraction toward the man, maybe he could make the man fuck him. He shivered at the prospect of the dark haired man dominating him. Snape seemed like he would have some dirty kinks. A smirk wryly had slipped upon Draco's pink lips.

I glanced at Neville, quite nerdy fellow, but still cute. He could mess with him, maybe get called to have detention, some alone time with the sexy professor.

"Hey Neville…" I said making it clear I was in control of this conversation.

"Uhm, hi Draco…" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Ever been laid…" I saw Harry sputter and cough as he was listening in on our conversation; I smirked knowing I could get to him without talking to the famous git. Neville had turned red, and nodded 'No'.

"Really, I should have guessed, honestly." I looked at him, blinking, with coldness "Probably will never -"

"Draco, if you have so much to say, you can say it to me, detention…"Snape shook his head the boy always seemed to bother people in class. He didn't like putting a slytherin in Detention, but Draco seemed to really embarrass Neville, he was blushing bright red, almost as bright as Ron Weasley.

Draco looked down and seemed to grimace, but Draco was trying to hold his smirk. Harry looked over at Draco, a faint blush, remembering the passion they shared. After they had awoken, Draco pushed Harry off him, and said' you're a good fuck, Potter. But this is a onetime thing, got me?" Harry had quickly nodded, knowing that that was obviously going to happen. No matter how much they were attracted to each other.

I was in the closest seat to Snape's desk, I undid my robes a bit, put on a little Chap stick with a red tint to make my lips look like they were kissed roughly, I messed my hair too, the I-just-had-sex-hair style. I looked great, and shaggable.

Snape walked in, he gave me a once over, glancing up and down at my appearance, he turned away roughly.

"Draco, you are an…exceptional student, but you incessantly chatter about, now as for punishment-"

"I know what kind of punishment I want Professor…" before Snape knew what was happening my robes were on the floor, and I was on My knees in front of him, grasping at his rapidly hardening dick. Snape didn't even flinch.

"Draco, you can't…"the plea was in vain, and not at all truthful. Snape knew it was wrong, but the boy had a terribly seductive glint in his eye.

"You want this, sir "he said sir with emphasis, "I can feel it, your body doesn't lie. I want you to dominate me…" I pulled out Snape's cock, licking the tip in hopes the man would fuck my face roughly and do kinky things to me. Snape shuddered as I took his length into my mouth. Snape pulled me up, his eyes glazed with lust. He pushed me into one of the students' desks.

"Clothes, off," he whispered a spell, locking the doors, "sit still you brat…" Snape said looking at me, as I smiled, messing with my hair, not ashamed that I was naked. He came close and put his hands in my hips, rubbing them down my body, I grasped at his clothes, pulling off his robe.

I pulled him close, my face in the crook of his neck and whispered, "I want you naked." my voice was low and shallow, full of need. Snape pulled off the last articles of clothing. Soon we were both naked; I wrapped my thin legs around Snape's waist. We both rubbed each other, finding sensitive spots that made us shiver and moan in excitement. Snape bit along my collar bone, nipping at the sensitive skin, making me thrust into Snape's tremendously hard cock.

I scratched down Snape's back, whispering sexual words, which made him bite on me harder in retaliation.

"I'm going to make you whimper Draco." Snape said in that slow sexy deep voice of his.

"Just how I like it…" I breathed out as he flipped me over, me leaning over the desk. He whispered a lubrication spell, and tentatively massaged his thick fingers into the ring of muscle, he got one finger in, moving it around, sliding it to my prostate slowly. I had to hold onto the desk as my body was overcome with pleasure. A second finger was added, he roughly thrust the lubed up finger in, making me moan wantonly. Then he pulled out his thick fingers, leaving me empty and unsatisfied. Then I felt his hard dick entering inside me slowly. He was throbbing and I clenched and I unclenched as I heard his intake of breath as I did so. He grabbed my hips moving himself in and out making me shudder. He pulled my hair back and said "You can't come until I say so, okay…?" he said seductively in a scarily dominant tone. I knew he would be like this, rough. I reached to stroke myself to his pounding, but he bit me on the neck

"Bad boy, only I get to touch it, not you…" he thrust into my prostate; my legs were shaking as he put my head in the clouds with the heavy rough pleasure. I couldn't think my head was fuzzy; I only wanted this pleasure, and nothing else. My legs arched up, and leaned into his thrusting pace, in a way where my prostate was hit every thrust. I felt moans escape my throat, echoing off the walls. I gripped the desk hard, my knuckles turning white. His pace quickened and I clenched on his dick, he grabbed my cock and roughly rubbed it with his quickened thrusts. I felt myself cum, my legs arched, and the orgasm flew threw me. I felt the pleasure, I shook as it disappeared. Snape's orgasm was right after mine, I felt him pull out, and he roughly cursed as he came on my back.

I got up, feeling the usual dull pain after I get shagged. I whispered a cleanup spell, and grabbed for my clothes.

"Thanks professor…" I smirked at him. His face was the usual emotionless face he always wore. He was already dressed. I walked toward the door.

"Draco, don't do it again, I'm your teacher…" the teachers words fell on deaf ears, Draco nodded with a sly smirk.

" Sure thing, sir."

I glanced at Harry in transfiguration class, every class we had, he seemed to glance at me. I knew what he wanted. He was too prideful to admit it. I was too prideful to admit it too. I was already attracted to the boy. We both felt this bond; I knew we both felt it. He looked at me sometimes with this look in his eye, and I knew what it meant.

I pulled him into an empty hallway as class ended, pushing him against a wall. He looked at me, his eyes flashing with surprise, anger and lust.

He pulled me close, kissing me roughly, not caring that he bit my lip in the process. I smirked into the kiss, feeling his anger. I scratched at his back as I kissed him roughly. We both were savagely grasping at each other, clawing kissing and thrusting at each other, in an angry frenzy of lust and passion. The other students had gone into their classes, so the hallways were empty, save for the two boys in a heated fight for pleasure.

I pulled off his trousers, pulling mine down too. I pushed him down, in front of my hard cock, gripping his hair hard. He was sober this time, he could think.

"Scared?" I smirked down at him, looking at his red lips.

"You wish." he smiled up at me. His lips then opened, his tongue peered out, licking the tip experimentally. Then he slowly put my cock into his mouth, bringing me inside his hot mouth. I pulled his hair, fucking his mouth, he was gagging on me, and then he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks inward, so the inside of his mouth was on my dick, closely. He looked up, his lips wrapped around my dick, red cheeks and sex-hair. I felt my orgasm coming close. Then Harry scratched his nails down my thighs. I lost it, I came in Harry's mouth, he pulled away, surprised, and my cum was dripping out of his mouth sexily, he spit it on the floor, and looked at me greedily. I pushed him over, so he fell on his ass, he groaned, I leaned down and expertly took his cock in my mouth. I rubbed it with my hands, gagging on his hard manhood, as I let him fuck my face. I dipped my tongue into his slit, and rolled it around his dick, making his pleasure intensify; I squeezed his dick as I rubbed it. I felt his hand tighten on my hair, his hips shudder, and freeze. He cums in my mouth, I look up, and spit it on the ground, where he spat my load. I mutter a cleaning spell. We fix our clothes, and straighten up a bit.

"I still hate you…" Harry said.

"Me too, Potter…" I smirked at him," Wouldn't expect anything different."

We walked in silence toward Potions class. Harry opened the door, letting me in first. Then Snape glances at me, an eyebrow raised, and an amused twinkle in his eye. He eyes Potter, a smirk now apparent on his face.

"I don't care what you were doing, take your seats."

The class looked clueless, nobody knew that Draco likes to party, unless they were lucky enough to have 'partied' with Draco.


End file.
